The Broken Deal
by Emerald Pineapple
Summary: Melena Thropp made a deal with Fiyero's parents before her death. This deal was forgotten until Elphaba found the legal document hidden away. This deal changed Elphaba's life, but not in the best way...
1. Chapter 1

The two three year olds toddled between the thick oaken table legs at which a young couple was meeting with a single woman. Legal documents were sprayed all across the table as the single man sat with a pen behind his ear, frowning as he read a paper. The single woman sat in front of him, she was biting her lip and staring at the man with a extremely nervous expression obviously displayed on her face. The other woman in the room stood behind her husband and was gripping his shoulder, reading the document through narrowed eyes. Finally, shaking his head, the man looked up at the woman sitting before him.

"No," the man said plainly in a booming voice.

"But please," the woman started crying, "understand the shame that has been brought upon me, have you no pity?"

"I will not take in your bastard girl just because she could become the Governor of Munchkinland someday," the man continue sternly.

Wiping tears from her eyes, the woman looked at the man with fierce anger in eyes that were a puffy red from crying. Suddenly, the woman lunged forward and hooked onto the man's arm, knocking them to the floor. The wife of the man held the two children back from the commotion, with a look of distain on her face because of one of the arms she was gripping.

"Karfen, you'll do this or your wife will know how you made one of your maids impure," she hissed in his ear.

Fearfully, Karfen looked back at the the woman who had dragged him to the floor.

"Melena, always getting her way from a man," he said in a deep voice, quiet enough so his wife didn't hear.

That struck one of Melena's nerves as she held a fountain pen out to Karfen. Hesitantly, Karfen signed his name, sealing the unwanted deal.

Several years later after Melena's death, this document was pushed to the back of her desk and completely forgotten about till one of the original three year olds, a now grown up girl found it completely by chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Elphaba was in her mothers office for what had seemed like years. Frex had prevented his children from ever entering his dead wife's office, but Elphaba being born with cat like movements, was able to easy slide in and out of her mothers old office without ever being noticed.

Having entered the office,Elphaba breathed in the deep scent of lavender. She supposed that was what her mother had smelled like, but not remembering as she was too little when Melena was alive. The office was overcome with the scent and made Elphaba feel as if her mother never really left. Her hands brushed the spruce desk that sat by the door, letting the gathered dust settle on her emerald finger. Raising her finger to her lips, she released a puff of air and watched as the particles caught the sunlight in a beautiful, almost mystifying way.

Pulling a chair soundlessly out from under the desk, Elphaba sat down and slowly opened the wide drawer set in the front of the desk. The drawer revealed mostly papers to the curious young woman. The papers were in unorganized piles, some even crumbled and torn. It hurt Elphaba a little bit to see paper, one of the things she knew she never could have enough of, get destroyed.

Pulling out a wadded up ball of paper, Elphaba carefully opened the wrinkled paper, her eyes raking the words that covered the page. This document was a letter, and from what Elphaba could tell, was written by a lover. Curious, she spread the letter on the desk, smoothing it down more. After scanning the first couple sentences, Elphaba felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment at what she was reading. The disturbing detailedness the person went into about a past escapade the two had done together made Elphaba crumple the paper back up and put it in the drawer, unable to finish reading the ancient paper.

Her hands traveled farther back into the drawer, curious for something a bit different than her first catch. But something stopped the green girl. She stared at it with extreme confusion and curiosity. In the back of the drawer, folded into thirds, was a paper that was made of heavy parchment. Elphaba delicately picked it up. It was unusual to find heavy parchment in the impoverished conditions she lived on and even stranger because in Munchkinland, this type of paper wasn't even made. Unfolding a third of the document Elphaba started to read something very strange indeed, something that would change everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Elphaba stared at the ceiling of her mother's office. A million questions that had no answer formed and died in her usually quick paced brain. Elphaba's head was beating so loud she was sure that her younger sister could hear her from her room on the other side of the house. She read the document again, still unable to produce suitable reaction,

By pledging to the honor and generosity of the King and Queen of Vinkus,

I, Melena Thropp, give my eldest daughter, Elphaba Thropp, to the use of the royal families eldest son, Fiyero.

By doing this, you give full permission to the eldest son to force her to obey and concede his wishes without hesitation.

This contract will start when your eldest daughter reaches the age of sixteen.

Signed,

King Karfen of Vinkus

The contract went into more extent before Elphaba had to stop reading it. The thing that had bothered her most through this whole emotional experience, was that it seemed like her mother had been fighting against the Vinkus royal family in order to get rid of her. Tears blotted Elphaba's eyes and she quickly wiped them away, knowing at any moment her father could open the door and see what a state his daughter was in.

Suddenly realizing something and quickly rereading the contract over again, Elphaba came to terms with the fact that the contact she was currently gripping in her hands bound her at the age of sixteen. Currently as a fifteen year old, it stressed her out because her birthday was more or less, a few days away.

Elphaba was flashed with a heat of anger because she knew she had been a horrible fool. Her real reason for going into this room had been for trying to put an end to a bickering argument her and her father got in every year around her birthday. Elphaba was trying to find her birth certificate. She knew her birth had been an unceremonious occasion for her parents and thus was not documented. But the small light at the end of the tunnel kept telling her to keep her glimmer of hope that her birth certificate was out there. Elphaba's hopeful adventure had started out pleasant, until the world came crashing down upon her in the form of balled up parchment with the news that would change and life or plans she had made for the future.

Her hopes and dreams of getting a proper education and meeting the Wizard were gone. Elphaba knew that and was stuck reaching for those dreams that now seemed to her, as far away as the stars.

A blank but hurt expression was clearly displayed on her face as Frex opened the door and tried to stand in front of his daughter ominously. Elphaba finally noticed him when she glanced up, her thinking trance temporarily broken. Before Frex could mutter one thing, his green daughter shoved the parchment in his hand that contained her deal and muttered,

"Fuck you," just loud enough for him to hear.

After glancing at the document that Falaba just shoved in his hands, Frex knew Melena had been stupid to do this. He couldn't admit to her or himself, but Frex knew he needed Elphaba more than he ever realized. He had to try to break this deal.


	4. Chapter 4

Fiyero guided his horse in the square of surrounding Vinkus guards. The black mare moved at his slightest touch and responded to his laughter with a cheerful pace at which she trotted. Fiyero loved his horse more than any other he had before.

"Midnight, calm down," he whispered softly to the horse.

The horse was getting agitated at being surrounded by so many guards at once, longing to break free and run until her heart gave out.

Fiyero's thoughts drew back to what he was doing. His parents had sent him to fetch his "prize" as his father put it. His mother had looked at her husband with such disdain at what he had just said, and tried to ignore him. Fiyero smiled thinking about his parents strange relationship, they worked with each other, hadn't stayed faithful, but still loved being together passionately. Fiyero hope the woman he was fetching would be somewhat of the same.

Fiyero relished in thinking of what he and his future partner were to fulfill together. They could become lovers, friends, or enemies.

The contract had initially been a surprise to him. His father warned him though that this woman was not to be his wife. Fiyero was to marry Vinkus royalty and he knew that he must remind himself not to get to caught up with this girl.

A thought drummed the back of his mind though. _She's only sixteen_. Him being twenty one made it a bit more socially acceptable but this girl was still a teenager.

"Prince Fiyero, we're drawing near to the village," a guard sternly told him, having turned around in his horses saddle to face him.

Fiyero nodded and trotted on. Soon he started to pass by some very destitute houses. He acknowledge the fact that some had patches of roof missing, some people cooked outside on open fires, and and a few people came up very close to the prince's procession, all dressed in tattered ill-fitting clothing. Those few people bored into Fiyero's eyes. They were judging him, seeking for answers. Their eyes were all black rimed with bags under them, making them look like impoverished raccoons. One woman reached out to try to touch Fiyero's horse, but was brutally swatted away by one of the guards. This woman yelped loudly and quickly held her now bleeding hand close to her heart, covering it from sight.

Guilt encompassed Fiyero. Here he was, invading other peoples culture and punishing them for being curious. He looked down at his clothing. It was the clothing of Vinkus royalty. Jewels were fastened onto his jacket and cape. His pants had a silver and gold trim running down them. His boots even had an expensive platinum toe covering. Most people in this village looked like they were lucky to have shoes.

Biting his lip, Fiyero forced himself to stare straight ahead, trying not to look at the people on his sidelines. But something stopped him,

"Look at those weird diamonds on his skin," a little boy cried out.

Fiyero admitted that they did look weird, but it was tradition that Vinkus royalty got tattoos on their skin once they reached the age of eighteen. In his case, it was a sign of manhood, or be ready to get married in a woman's case. But it still surprised him a little bit and provoked an unexpected reaction in the guards. Fiyero's guards got down off their horses and seized the little boy's hands, pinning him to the ground. The boy started screaming and crying out as the guards started to beat him with the butts of their large guns. Although Fiyero couldn't exactly see what was going on, he heard the earsplitting shrieks and he could see the blood that flew through the air.

But this soon died out and Fiyero saw the guards standing up, whispering about how that'll teach those rats to disrespect Vinkus royalty. Tears started to blot Fiyero's eyes as he forced himself to look at the mangled body of the small boy. He remember as a child himself he had a big mouth too. But he was never punished for what he said, at least to this extreme. He hoped that this journey to Munchkinland would be his last.


	5. Chapter 5

Fiyero was covered in mud. Having to ride in places where the cobblestone bricks that covered the roads had broken apart let the mud his horse's hooves were flinging up get caught on his expensive garments. Wiping a clot of mud out of his dark hair, Fiyero sighed. He was thinking about what just happened and how much he wished he had tried to stop it instead of sitting all high and mighty like on his horse.

Turning down a bend on the road, Fiyero took a document out of his travel worn saddlebag. Glancing down at it, Fiyero realized he was drawing near the girl's home. Looking at the surrounding house's with their addresses painted on their door's, he finally saw the numbers 2304 faintly on a dark green door that barely was hanging on its hinges.

Fiyero pulled Midnight in a sudden lurch into the house's grassy front yard, galloping between two guards. Noticing the sudden change in direction, two of the four guards dismounted of their horses and followed the prince across the dewy grass. The other two guards waited impatiently on their already antsy horses, walking them in circles up and down the road.

The heavy dew on the luscious green grass started to leek through Fiyero's leather soled boots. Finally reaching the worn front door, he held his hand up in a fist to knock, hesitation suddenly plaguing his mind. For the first time after seeing this girls house, Fiyero took it all in, everything of what he was about to start and finish. But one thing bothered him the most. His mother, bless her heart, told him that this girl was supposed to be the governor of Munchkinland, the Eminent Thropp. This girl lived in obvious poverty. Dismissing the thought, Fiyero focused back on what he was doing.

Banging his fist on the door, letting a hollow knock echo from where he hit, Fiyero took a step back. He bit his lip yet again while he waited for someone to answer. The door opened a crack, enough for him to see the small face of a young girl. Her eyes shinned in a way he had never seen before, her brown pupils were enveloped in a yellow tangy splash of color. The girl's lip quivered slightly, as she brushed a lock of straight brown hair that had fallen out of her headband.

"Are you Elphaba Thropp?" Fiyero asked sternly, putting more force into it than he wanted.

Quickly and awkwardly the girl slammed the door shut in his face, leaving him stunned. Fiyero turned around, glancing down at the weather worn doorstep. He heard the door open again and looked over his shoulder to be face by an angry emerald girl. If looks could kill, she would be the first to do it.

"Are you Elphaba Thropp?" Fiyero asked weakly, afraid of being melted by this girl's fierce gaze.

"Yes, and you are?" the girl replied strongly, clearly stating that she was the dominant one.

"I am Prince Fiyero of Vinkus."

"Oh, is that supposed to impress me?"

"A little bit," Fiyero said a bit sheepishly, having seen that Elphaba was not easily intimidated.

"Falaba, who is that at the door?" a great booming voice asked from inside the house. Fiyero noticed that Elphaba cringed a little bit of what looked like fear. Maybe this girl did have a weak point, unlike Fiyero thought until now.

In an awkward jerky movement, Elphaba cringed her shoulders and her head, making an awful face for a moment. Returning to her sullen grimace, Elphaba opened the door wider for Fiyero, and walked away, disappearing around a corner. Hesitantly, Fiyero followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Fiyero entered the Thropps house and heard the door close behind him as two Vinkus guards had followed him inside. Fiyero gazed up at the ceiling of the weathered house, noticing that the house had clay walls that were painted a faded white that started to peel with the heated summers of Munchkinland. He brushed his hand against one of them, feeling how the paint started to shell off in places where his hand had touched.

Fiyero's shoes shuffled into the hard earth floor and he noticed faded tracks where something with wheels must have been. Turning around the corner that Elphaba had disappeared behind earlier, Fiyero was faced with a kitchen that also seeming provided for a living room. On the floor in a wall, an open fire burned in spurts of flames inside a half dome that opened towards the room. A small picnic bench was a little off center in the room, with the first young girl who had opened the door at the head of it. A man sat beside this girl on the bench. This man frowned at a paper clutched in his hand, scratched his head and seemingly sighed, tossing the lone paper on top of a messy pile of other papers.

But the thing that caught Fiyero's eye the most was the emerald skinned girl. She sat in front of the hearth and focused on the flames. He followed her gaze, looking into the fire and again back at her. His second impression of Elphaba was interesting. Fiyero realized Elphaba was controlling these flames. Her blank face formed a small grimace in which the fire started to die, almost reducing to embers. Then she quickly made a small smile, the fire quickly rebounding in an obvious unnatural pace, growing so large it touched the small chimney hole.

Having been trained a hunter, Fiyero must have entered quieter than he realized and quietly cleared his throat, causing the two at the picnic table to look up.

"Can I help you sir?" the patriarchy of the house asked, running his fingers through his hair, creating a wild mane.

"Yes sir, I am Prince Fiyero of Vinkus, as your daughter, may," Fiyero glanced at Elphaba seeing she hadn't yet unfocused from the fire, "or may not have told you."

The man shook his head saying that Elphaba hadn't said anything about him. Fiyero shuffled his feet and glanced at the young girl at the head of the table. Her color bursting eyes enticed him again and he forced himself to look away, turning back to the man.

"I have come on my parents orders of fulfilling a contract set by a Mrs. Melena Thropp pertaining to your eldest daughter," Fiyero continued, his voice thick with an accent.

"I don't know if your parents told you, but my wife, Melena Thropp died 12 years ago in child birth!" Mr. Thropp yelled, standing up quickly and managing to completely knock over the unattached picnic bench.

Elphaba drew her attention away from the fire for the first time to look at her beastly like father, glancing at the girl on the end of the table, who was bent over while trying to suppress sobs.

"Sir," Fiyero continued, trying his hardest not to be intimidated, "this contract states that I have full authority and possible custody over Elphaba Thropp, which I plan to take advantage of," Fiyero was yelling by the end.

Looking down Mr. Thropp growled out in a deathly tone,

"When Melena Thropp died, the contract was broken because she was the only guardian of my Falaba to sign it. You can't take away Elphaba now, nor ever."

"Nothing in the contract ever said that death could break it," Fiyero defended.

The room was over come by silence for a moment, letting three of the four people in the room hear the drawn out sobs of the young girl at the end of the table. Elphaba rushed over to the girl, vaulting over the fallen bench.

"Nessa, shh, Nessa. Look at me," the emerald girl whispered softly.

Raising the young girls eyes to meet her brown ones, Elphaba wiped Nessa's tears away, pressing her emerald forehead against the other's pale one. Fiyero could tell not a stronger bond had ever formed between the two current living souls. Clutching onto what Fiyero thought was the back of the chair Nessa was sitting in, Elphaba whispered,

"The only way you can take Nessa away from me is from my cold, dead hands."

Fiyero first got a glimpse of Elphaba's magic by the way she controlled a fire, but nothing was compared to what she was doing now. Her extremely dark brown hair was flicking and crackling with energy, emitting sparks when a course of energy reached the end of one of her heavy locks. When Elphaba threw a glance at Fiyero, he saw bolts of lighting shocking inside her pupils, turning the dark brown color into a flashing gray.

"Elphaba stop!" a small but powerful voice yelled.

Elphaba turned to face Nessa, who was in a wheelchair and had wheeled herself over to Elphaba where she was tugging on her torn dress sleeve, trying to get her to calm down. Elphaba's hair started to lie flat again, but now in a frizzy knotty mess where the energy had been coursing through. Mr. Thropp, taking the one peaceful second the group of people had had in ages, said,

"Leave now, I don't give a shit that you're a prince, just leave now."

Fiyero's voice sounded hollow as he turned to the two Vinkus guards standing behind him and commanded,

"Take the emerald girl, do what you want with the others."

Fiyero knew that sounded cold and he wanted it to. He vaguely heard screaming as he turned to walk out of the house, where he reached Midnight and mounted her, waiting for the two guards and Elphaba to appear through the doorway.

Elphaba was hoisted onto one of the Vinkus guards shoulders, watching as the other guards rammed the butt of his gun into her Father's head, knocking him unconscious. To unfocused and weak to produce remotely any more magic, Elphaba resigned to hit the guard that was holding her on the back of the head, until she felt herself being thrown across the side of a horse, suddenly feeling a dull blow to her head as a guard also struck her with the butt of his gun. Feeling something warm and sticky drip down her face and through her hair, Elphaba rubbed one of her fingers on it, only to pull it away and find a track of thick blood forming down her finger. Feeling a warm buzzing overtaking all of her senses, Elphaba drifted off into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Fiyero leaned over to guide Elphaba's hands to his face, letting her fingers trace the diamonds tattooed on his cheeks. His own hands touched her neck, tenderly at first, then with more pressure as he started to massage her. Elphaba moaned in response, letting Fiyero take over her every sense.

Her lips crashed into his neck, temporarily pushing him away from her neck. Gasping for air, Fiyero let his hands drag down her back, quick at first, but slower as he did it a second time. Elphaba all of a sudden felt a burn, pain was dragging through her, making her scream for help as she realized Fiyero was causing it. Elphaba flailed her arms, trying to push him off her. She realized she was melting, her whole body seemingly on fire.

"Elphaba, what in the name of Lurlinemas has gotten into you?" Fiyero cried as he vigorously shook the green girl.

Elphaba looked at Fiyero, her stinging brown eyes full of fear. Quickly, Elphaba looked around herself, taking in her current situation. The bedroll she had been sleeping on was pushed away, now crumpled in the corner. The cool grass that had been beneath her bedroll had been torn up by her thrashing. Fiyero, who had been sleeping in the same tent, was still in his pajamas, a long white shirt that went almost to his knees.

Relief crossed her face as Elphaba realized it was all a dream, that her and Fiyero had still yet never done anything intimate together.

Elphaba took note that it was still wee hours in the morning, a faint darkness still could be seen through a gap in the canvas tent. The stars had started to dot out though, one by one until the sky was clear.

Pulling her knees close to her chest, Elphaba sat up and rubbed her temples with a hard pressure until dark splotches were visible in her line of sight. Looking again at Fiyero, Elphaba saw his lips were a unusual pale color. That signified to Elphaba that her vivid dream must have frightened Fiyero more than it did her. But, as Elphaba started to reprimand herself, she thought that there was no way someone like Fiyero would ever care for her well being. Resigning to this conclusion, Elphaba pulled on the iron toed boots that sat by the tent flap, and left the tent in a haste.

The wind tore at Elphaba's legs, the cotton shirt that served as her pajamas only reached her knees, and left her calves and lower arms exposed. Having not yet done her usual plait of braids down the back of her head, Elphaba's hair was trying to lift and flutter in the wind but not being able to because it had grown too thick and heavy. Elphaba pulled her wire rimmed glasses out of her shirt pocket and set them delicately on the tip of her nose, finally taking her first real view of the valley the Vinkus guards had camped on.

She couldn't deny that the Vinkus valley she was standing in was absolutely stunning, it would be impossible to. Once the sun had risen, Elphaba knew the grass that looked dead now, would come seemingly alive, catching the sun's rays with every motion in the wind. It would look like strands of thin gold soon. She racked her brain trying to think of what this place was called, pondering for minutes until it finally came to her.

"The Thousand Year Grassland," Elphaba yelled in a sing song voice, unable to control her joy at last.

"What are you doing?" Fiyero questioned, a look of utter confusion crossing his face as he opened the tent flap to find Elphaba singing the name of the large valley they were traveling through.

Elphaba's cheeks glistened a deep crimson, she knew that Fiyero thought she was a quiet, creepy type, not the free spirit that her personality really was. But it was safer that way, she reasoned. The less Fiyero knew, the better.

Loosing the blush in her cheeks, Elphaba refused to meet Fiyero's now laughing eyes as she stormed by him into the tent.


	8. Chapter 8

Elphaba walked besides Fiyero as he slowly guided his horse down a travel worn dirt road. She had refused to ride in the same saddle with Fiyero, so with no other mode of transportation, walking was her travel method. Elphaba was trying to read some poetry but failing as she realized that she had to have all her attention focused on not tripping on loose dirt. Stumbling a little, just enough for Fiyero to notice, he laughed at her,

"Awkward much?"

"It takes an awkward person to know an awkward person," Elphaba muttered under her breath.

Elphaba looked back at her book, hoping Fiyero would quit paying attention to her and realize that she actually didn't want to talk.

"What are you reading?"

Elphaba paused for a moment. No boy had ever asked her about what book she was reading or what she liked to read. Composing herself so she didn't seem overly excited, Elphaba answered in a dimming voice,

"poetry."

"What's it about?"

"Life and Death, discussed as if they are two people who had a relationship."

"So, you're reading romance?"

"No, this is…" Elphaba thought, crap, I guess I am reading romance poetry.

"Romance," Fiyero finished her sentence, giving her a coy smile and wiggling his eyebrows.

Things went back to an awkward silence after that, about ten minutes passed before Fiyero cleared his throat and looked down at Elphaba.

"Would you mind reading some?"

Surprised, Elphaba fingered the line she was on and read aloud in a emotional narration voice that she saved only for Nessa,

"The harbor of Death doth not bound the fruits of Life

Unless the fruit of Life was born sour,

In which Death must be honor bound to stop his lunatic like antics.

But the bounds of obligation are stripped away every moment as Life's family grows larger,

All because of Death."

Elphaba finished and closed her book, turning to Fiyero to see his initial reaction. His perplexed expression told her that poetry was not his usual choice of literature.

"So," Fiyero started, "the poem is saying that Death and Life create the population and that Life takes the offspring to raise them if they are, um, sweet?"

"Sure," was all she could muster out.

"And," Fiyero continued, "if the population they have borne is infected, then Death becomes responsible for them. Also, Life and Death were forced to be apart and when they have escapades in secret and Life's family grows larger, is Death only allowed to love Life without breaking rules."

"You kind of have it."

Face palming and pulling his hand down his face is resignation, Fiyero whispered,

"Well, fuck me," before letting the stress disperse off his face.

Elphaba hid her smile inside her book as she let her fingers run down the creases in the binding of the worn book. She knew she was being charmed by Fiyero, but she didn't want to admit it to herself or let the cocky young man know it either. Elphaba was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice the patch of mud ahead, so when she tripped on it, she face planted on the ground.

"Are you okay," Fiyero asked, having to stop Midnight from the cheerful canter she had kept throughout their journey.

"Fine, absolutely spiffing," Elphaba muttered, having pulled her head up from the wet mud and shown Fiyero her now filthy face.


	9. Chapter 9

"We should be near Kiamo Ko in a day or so," Fiyero stated to Elphaba, breaking a drawn out silence between them.

"Oh fun, then my "work" can begin," Elphaba said in an uncanny sarcastic tone.

Fiyero frowned, wondering what he said wrong. He wasn't yet used to Elphaba's sharp tone of speaking.

Elphaba's mud dried dress scraped the ground and made her walk in a awkward position with her legs somewhat splayed apart. She tried to ignore this and not to let Fiyero see her get any little bit upset. Because the truth is, she wanted to collapse and sob. She knew that she would never see Nessa again and knowing the horrible medical services of Munchkinland, her father was probably dead. The world's weight was being pressed down on her shoulders, just like it was when she first found out about the deal that ruined everything Elphaba had worked and hoped for.

"Your looking a little pale," Fiyero said, breaking her train of thought.

"And your looking a little sunburn, your point being?" Elphaba coughed back.

Fiyero looked straight ahead, not daring to try to engage in any other type of conversation. Elphaba bit her lip, still unable to get over the fact that her family was an appalling prospect to think about now, since they would never become apart of her future.

"You know, I really wouldn't mind you so much if you hadn't charged in my house like the all mighty bastard you really are, killed my father, scared my sister, and taken me hostage," Elphaba said tartly, almost spiting it at Fiyero.

"I order you to sit in this saddle with me," Fiyero burst at Elphaba, infuriated by her hatred towards his whole being.

Elphaba was shocked by his statement, not believing he actually started to take ahold of the power the contract had given him. Fiyero pulled his horse over, set thinking that ruling over those inferior to him with fear would be the best solution. Elphaba with her sharp nose in the air, walked over to Fiyero and stood, not wanting to comply easily at all.

"I order you too climb infront of me," Fiyero said, knowing Elphaba was as stubborn as a mule.

Elphaba grabbed the front horn of the leather saddle that clinched onto Midnight, and in a single swift motion, threw her leg onto the stirrup and threw the rest of her body over the side of the elegant horse. Fiyero gripped into her waist, trying obviously to make her uncomfortable and succeeding greatly. Fiyero was feeling especially wicked when he decided to slowly caress her ear, feeling her squirm against him in an almost irritated fashion. He calmly and slowly whispered into her ear,

"Don't squirm."

Elphaba sat still, trying not to scream, her body roaring in protest at what the asshole behind her was doing. But then a thought crossed her mind. She suddenly turned around and faced Fiyero in the rather large horse saddle and planted her lips on his neck, giving him the illusion that she had fallen under his scent of passion zeal. Fiyero was initially shocked at this, unable to react to the emerald skinned girls change of heart, sitting still while she did her ritual. She finally pulled her lips away, smiling wickedly back at him.

Elphaba knew Fiyero would end up regretting that moment they had together tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

"Elphaba, I'm sorry for acting like such an asshole today," Fiyero said, grabbing onto Elphaba's naked shoulder while she was changing in their tent.

He could feel Elphaba shudder under his touch on her bare skin, cringing under his broad hand.

"If I wanted an apology, I would have acted a bit more desperate, don't you think?" Elphaba spat back, facing downwards, refusing to turn in his direction.

"Elphaba," Fiyero stopped, sitting down on his cot, rubbing his face vigorously, "I can't do this, seriously."

He continued,

"I thought this would be less complicated and if this is what married life is like, I think I'll stay a bachelor forever," Fiyero stated, throwing his head down in resignation.

Elphaba felt a little guilty, but still feeling hatred towards him because of her family. She then remembered that Fiyero didn't choose to create this contract, really her mother should be the one she's angry at. She supposed she originally cut her mother so much slack because she was dead and Fiyero was also in her first line of fire.

Elphaba finished buttoning up the white cotton shirt she had begun to put on while thinking about all of this, and walked over to where Fiyero was face palming on his cot. She then picked his face up in her small hands and wiped his cheek with one of her long emerald fingers. He looked back at her in surprise, their eyes locking together. Elphaba then leaned down and brought his lips to hers, giving him a small caress. She pulled away and didn't dare look back, worried he might look disgusted.

She then laid down unceremoniously on the simple canvas mat on the floor that served as her sleeping arrangements. Elphaba didn't even try to sleep, she was to jumpy from her sudden change of heart to go into any sort of dormant state for any given time.

"Arghhhhhhhhh," Fiyero cried in pain late in the night.

"Fiyero, what is it?!" Elphaba asked, genuinely worried, rushing over to Fiyero's side where she found him retching in pain.

"My neck," was all he could mutter back, touching it feebly.

Elphaba pushed his hand away from his neck and realized that the spot that was breaking out was the place where she had kissed him that afternoon when they rode Midnight together. She hadn't thought to release the curse she had put on him when she had only just a few hours ago forgiven him.

"Elica dum en em ugh num dem," Elphaba whispered, letting the rest of her energy flow out of her in magic form to ease Fiyero's pain.

She felt a small wind flow around them as she finished the spell, turning Fiyero's expression from a grimace to a neutral face. Elphaba then lowered her forehead so that her and Fiyero's foreheads were resting against one another. Sweat broke out on their foreheads but she didn't move her's away. Elphaba noticed Fiyero was sleeping sounder than any other night they had spent in this tent together. The thought pleased her a little bit as she pressed a slow kiss on his cheek. The wind blew harshly into the tent, causing Elphaba to retreat back to her canvas mat.

"Elphaba, where are you?" Fiyero almost cried after twenty minutes."

Elphaba, who was half awake, turned in the pitch black to Fiyero's mat, as if she could see his face to guess if he was lying. Elphaba pushed what little energy she had left and caused a small flame to flicker in her palm. She walked over to his cot and sat on the side of it, stroking his face tenderly.

"Yero, I'm here," she whispered.

Fiyero moved his arm to touch her face, brushing his thumb across her lips. He pulled back her fallen hair that had escaped from behind her ears, causing Elphaba to smile tremendously. Fiyero then moved the blanket that covered him off.

"Elphaba, please stay?"

She smiled coyly as she climbed in beside him, trying to stay calm despite her current situation. She tucked her head under his chin, letting herself rest against his chest. Elphaba knew she had never in her entire live been this close to any person before. Fiyero rubbed her arm subconsciously, breathing calmly once again. Their synchronised breathing caused Elphaba to drift slowly away. Fiyero didn't know that the last thing she heard that night was when he murmured to her,

"Fae, stay with me for a while please, I need you right now."

Elphaba felt hot tears pressing against her eyelids as she fell into the most restful sleep she had had in all her entire life.


	11. Chapter 11

The foyer at Kiamo Ko was definitely meant to impress and intimidate new arrivals. Elphaba quickly realized that this is a hunting tribe, seeing the professional done stuffed animals that hung on the walls, to the twelve guns that flared in a circle above the fireplace. A brass horn sat on a dusty wooden stand by the door, shaking from the breeze that was brought in from an open window. Fiyero smiled at the iron chandelier that hung ominously above everything, burning candle stubs to create the soft light around them. Elphaba however was fearfully looking into the eyes of the dead stuffed animals, hopefully not Animals that hung on the stone walls around her.

"Those aren't Animals," Fiyero told Elphaba, making her turn to see him looking back at her.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?"

Fiyero chose not to answer that and to further avoid her question, lead Elphaba from the foyer to his library. The emerald girl stopped dead in her tracks and stared in utter bliss, taken in captive by the thousands of pages surrounding her. Books jammed into every shelf, some with elegant purple bindings while some were rather large with worn brown backings. Elphaba seized the nearest purple cased one, opening the cover and reading a quick summary of it.

"I don't know how much you'll enjoy that, it's about politics," Fiyero called back from the opposite side of the room."

"I don't see why the future Governor of Munchkinland shouldn't know how to rule her people," she looked back on him, somewhat indignantly.

Fiyero held up both hands in resignation, turning back the bookshelf he was browsing. Elphaba tucked the book under her arm, silently thinking that with all the other book choices, she would never want to read politics. But still, her will to spite Fiyero ran strong. So she kept the book and kept examining the thousands of bindings that filled the wall in front of her. The heavy carpeted floor dragged under her large work boots, the iron toes on them catching in small holes.

Reaching a section of books where almost every single one was weather worn. Elphaba took a small one off of a bottom shelf. She flipped it open and even before she had read a single word, Fiyero interjected her thoughts,

"So you like fairytales?"

"Is that what this is," Elphaba answered, flipping a page.

"This whole section is all the popular Ozian fairytales, and probably a few old Vinkus one's you've never heard of before."

They stayed quiet for several more minutes before Elphaba added onto their conversation,

"Nessa always had me read her fairytales, they were her absolute favorite."

"My younger siblings were the one's who loved these, they were read over and over."

He pointed to a clump of slightly newer looking ones,

"Those had to be replaced recently because the pages started falling out of the bindings."

"You have younger siblings?" Elphaba interrupted his story, glancing away from the bookshelves and back at him.

Fiyero rubbed the back of his neck, a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I have a little brother and sister," he somewhat blurted out.

Elphaba felt like there was a few pieces of the puzzle missing to his explanation, but seeing how apprehensive he already was, she decided to change subject. But before she could start another conversation, she heard him murmur somewhat irritated to himself,

"My older sister doesn't count."

This perplexed her, internally filing it in her questions for later folder, then looking to the eight feet tall windows that displayed the beautiful afternoon sunlight and breeze, noticeably shaking the fields of grass that carpeted the valley below them.

"Are you ready to meet my parents?" Fiyero interrupted her thoughts.

Internally, Elphaba screamed no, but externally all that could come out was a casual,

"Sure," with a somewhat pleasant smile to follow.


	12. Chapter 12

Elphaba fidgeted her skirt while she was waiting with Fiyero. He stood boldly beside her and reached out to pat her shoulder once he had sensed her intense anxiety.

"Hey, calm down, remember you are the Eminent Thropp," he whispered into her emerald ear, smirking.

"I know," she quipped back, "it's just when I get nervous…" Elphaba then vigorously shook her hands, trying to indicate how she can lose control.

"Listen," Fiyero huffed, "if you really start to feel that loss of control, just grip my hand, okay," he nudged her face with his hand so they made eye contact.

"Fine," was all the witch could mutter through clenched teeth.

The two then hurried through a now opened doorway and entered what Elphaba assumed, the drawing room. A tapestry covered an entire wall on her left, but she didn't have time to go into detail as to what it showed. On her right, a fireplace crackled warmly as if they were in a log cabin and not a big stone castle. The cobblestone structure around and on the fireplace was extremely ornate and depicted at a quick glance, a lion pride tearing apart a herd on antelope. Elphaba quickly refocused her attention yet again on the real reason she had come here, the stoic looking couple that sat stiffly on a couch in the center of the room.

A woman with graying hair, the queen, kept a stiff upper lip as she took Elphaba in for the first time. Her husband beside her however, did not keep any sort of internal dam locked up tight as when he saw the state of Elphaba he muttered,

"Good god, she's a street rat. The Eminent Thropp is a dirty, grimy, wicked street rat."

He had muttered this just loud enough for Elphaba to hear. She suddenly surged her power into crushing Fiyero's hand, trying not to lose her self restraint. Fiyero gasped suddenly at the pain being inflicted into his hand, breaking the tension. The king however plainly spat at Elphaba this time,

"luckily we can always return her," he turned to his wife, somehow finding the courage to smile.

A loud snap then sounded through the room. Poor Fiyero, whose face was scrunched up as his swelling hand was still un relinquished from Elphaba's terribly strong grip.

"Fae, please, I think you broke it," he whispered.

Elphaba still continued to hold Fiyero's hand, causing the king to yell at her,

"are you deaf girl? Obey your superior at once!"

"Fine," was the only response in a rather grizzled tone.

Elphaba then threw Fiyero limp hand away and summoned a pair of iron tongs from the fireplace to her side. She lunged at the king and delicately pressed the tip of the iron tongs into his chest, starting to feel him squirm.

"Like the feeling of grime, huh," she hissed into his ear.

All the king could choke out was,

"you're burning me."

"Fun."

Her hands seeped the fire unto his throat until it barely started to trickle into his uvula. The young sorceress then heard a thump of a wooden bucket and sloshing water beating against one another. Before she could panic, the water was slashed onto her and the king, submerging them both in water, and making Elphaba lose consciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

Elphaba tenderly touched her wrinkled, charred skin that was messily wrapped in bandages. After waking up she refused the help of the nurses until they resigned to leave her with a pile of bandage rolls. She had tried to messily do them herself, but wasn't able to get them really tight. She turned towards the spruce, dungeon like door as she heard soft footsteps approaching.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked, tenderly knocking on the door.

Elphaba rushed to fling the door open and let it bang against the wall as she and Fiyero had a quick embrace.

"Yero, I'm sorry, it's just, no one has ever seen me in a while, so I wasn't as prepared," she spoke hardly into his shoulder.

"It's fine Fae, you were so strong though, I'm so proud of you."

"Really?" Elphaba asked hesitantly, pulling away to look into Fiyero's beautiful teal eyes.

He tenderly brushed the wisp of hair that had come out of Elphaba's braid behind her ear and let his hand slowly caress under her pointed emerald chin. She hugged him again as if she was afraid he would never let go, letting him set his chin on top of her brown hair.

"Fae, only a true warrior would stand up to my parents declarations of imperfections. I have watched my father berate his best best soldiers, and yet those men never had the guts to even say stop."

"You can kiss me once, but only once please, if you truly accept me now, I would like to take it slowly," she spoke into the flannel of Fiyero's shirt.

They didn't utter another word as Fiyero let a boyish grin spread on his elegant features. He took off Elphaba's wired rimmed glasses, folded them up, and stuck them in his pocket, wanting everything about this milestone in their relationship to be as perfect as they could get it. In return Elphaba fixed Fiyero's rumpled shirt collar, a wicked smirk pulling at her mouth. Finally, Fiyero leaned down to Elphaba's short height and let her lips find his. He pulled her up by her arms until her toes were barely touching the ground and let them sink into that single kiss. Elphaba finally reclined out of his kiss, returning back to the earth, physically and mentally. Fiyero looked a little aghast at her, not expecting her to pull away so soon. She coyly brought the smirk back on her soft lips and brushed her stick like emerald finger across the prince's cheek.

Synchronized, they pressed their foreheads together and let a high pitched giggle reverberate throughout the castle's stone walls.

"Come on, I have something to show you," he pulled her away from her room and down several drafty passageways.

They finally reached a flight of narrow spiral stairs and started to ascend together, Fiyero leading, pulling Elphaba in a tow behind him, refusing to relinquish her hand. They finally reached a trapdoor, Fiyero opened it and helped Elphaba up, as she was a lot shorter than him. The dimly lit room was a small, drafty one, but became more lit as Elphaba pulled the rotting drapes off of several windows. Fiyero opened a heavy hewn desk that sat undisturbed in the middle of the room, and as Elphaba brought more light into it, was able to open up several dust coated drawers and pull out a moldly bag that had traditional emblems of Fiyero's tribe on it.

"Fae," he spoke, drawing her over from the magnificent view, "I can't lie when I say that knowing you can do magic scared my parents."

"I really shook them up?"

"O yeah," Fiyero conceded, pulling several books from the bag.

"This was our palace sorcerer's room, as you can tell, we don't actually have any. But, at one point before my father's reign as king, we supposedly had more than one very talented sorcerer's. Sorcery now is known as a lost art. When my father became the new monarch, he established that it was to risky, to unknown to practice."

"But how could something become known if no one ever explores it?" Elphaba interrupted.

"Exactly, bringing me to my point of why I brought you here."

Fiyero then stopped, finding what he needed in the old bag after digging through it. He pulled out a thin stick and a small box. He delicately lifted the lid of the paper box and set a palm sized book inside it on the desk, scrolling through it's pages. Elphaba stood in confusion and curiosity as Fiyero's nimble hands guided what looked like twine through holes in the stick that were barely visible. Stopping finally what he was doing, Fiyero held his progress in the sunlight, setting it back down in resignation. Elphaba reached out and picked up the only thing left in the destroyed box, a pale grey feather. She tenderly grasped the wand and found the last hole on it, sticking the thin end of the feather through it. The feather folded into the wand and gave out somewhat of a warm hum, as if telling the dusk covered pair that it was finally fixed.

"My fucking god," Fiyero whispered as Elphaba slowly twirled the completed artifact in her hand.

"May I?" Fiyero asked, taking the wand and whispering inaudible language.

"Fae, have you ever used a wand before?"

"No, I only issue magic through outbursts and if I'm able, some controlled." She admitted.

"Fae, this, this, old thing is a wand, one of the few left in Oz."

"Weren't they destroyed though because they were thought to be too powerful?"

"Clearly the wizard though my people only hunted, that they never bothered with art.

He placed the wand in Elphaba's hand, watching her as if naturally, fit her hand into it's rough exterior. He place his hand on top of her's guiding it through a somewhat fluid motion.

"Will you teach me?" the emerald witch asked, stopping and turning towards Fiyero.

"We'll learn together," he smiled back, making both their faces shine with delight.


	14. Chapter 14

"Fae?" Fiyero asked Elphaba in the sorcery tower.

"Yes, Yero?" She called back from the center of the room, where she was working on magicking a broom.

"I was wondering if we could maybe take a break from all this magic stuff and go outside or something."

"After I finish this-"

"You've been working on that broom for ages!" He interrupted her.

"I know, perfection takes time," she told him with a sense of finality.

"At least let me help," he walked behind her and took their hands so they were one and fluidly moved through the movements of the spell.

He and Elphaba kept muttering words that were apart of the spell in an almost inaudible tone, but also let the volume of their voices grow until they were in a tone just above normal. Just as Elphaba let the final word in the final verse leave her lips delicately, the broom began to hover moving upright, higher and higher, until it was the perfect height to grab. Elphaba indeed grabbed it, she let her emerald fingers wrap around the worn handle.

She just turned to grin goofily at Fiyero, he stood stock still, not believing that they had actually managed to do something right with magic. He took the broom from her and just held it, looking at the seemingly ordinary broom.

"Now we can go," Elphaba smiled smugly.

"Fae, you are too good."

"No, I'm not," she looked at him like he was crazy.

She changed the topic of their conversation,

"Now we can go out of this musty room."

"I vote that we go on a picnic," Fiyero said matter of factly, "I'll get the servants to pack us something."

In a number of minutes, Fiyero and Elphaba were standing at the edge of the large window in the astronomy tower. They both hesitated slightly, but Elphaba finally sat on the front of the broom, forcing Fiyero to follow suit. In an instant, they bounded forward and out the window, immediately she took control of the broom, first awkwardly, then as smoothly as if she had ridden a broom her whole life. Kiamo Ko seemed even more astounding from the change of perspective. The Thousands Years Grassland seemed like a golden carpet under the castle from this distance. It made Elphaba almost want to leap from the broom and let herself fall and softly bounce against the grassy plain. But Fiyero breathing on her neck nervously behind her kept her head up of the clouds.

"That looks like a good spot," Fiyero said after a few more minutes of flying.

The particular spot Fiyero had picked was almost perfect, definitely tall grass blocked out where the sun was at this time perfectly, but still let enough light in the particular spot that it was pleasantly warm.

"You sure do know this place like the palm of your hand," Elphaba told him, impressed.

"Hunting here for the entire whole of your life does given you a bit of an advantage," Fiyero admitted.

Elphaba gave them a bit of a rough descent, it was incredibly bumpy and slower than intended, but eventually, they had a non graceful landing. Instead of casually touching the ground, the broom threw Elphaba off, but luckily not in the mud, but in the soft grass. They had what was, a wonderful afternoon together, it was too perfect to be true.

"Yero?" Elphaba said, turning to look at Fiyero from where she was laying on his stomach.

"Mmm?" He answered, half asleep.

"I was wondering, I heard you talk about this before a bit, but...who is your sister. Your older sister?"

Fiyero stiffened, Elphaba could feel him stop pulling his fingers through her thick hair. She was pushed off his stomach and faced by him.

"Excuse me? Who ever said I had an older sister?"

"It's just-"

"No you're assuming things, as usual. Even if I did have a sister, why would I tell you? You're supposed to be my whore. I don't even trust you, I've just pretended to like you."

"Yero-"

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH, WHEN YOU WERE BORN THAT GREEN SHIT THAT MADE YOUR SKIN GREEN MUST HAVE AFFECTED YOUR BRAIN."

Fiyero was furious, he couldn't control what he was saying, even though what he said, he regretted immediately. It hurt him to see how much Elphaba had grown into him, she looked like a broken piece of glass. Elphaba collapsed on the ground in a pile of anguish and tears, her sobbing echoed throughout the entire valley.

"We need some time apart," Fiyero said almost robotically, "I'm going to the Emerald City for a few weeks, maybe when I get back, I'll-" his voice broke, "I'll be ready to explain."

"If you think that's best," Elphaba answered coldly, having stood up and was looking emptily at the ground.

"Fae-"

"It's Elphaba."


	15. Chapter 15

Galinda felt her heels clicking against the pavement of the Emerald City as she took in her surroundings. The wind gushed under her cream colored hat, making the ribbon on it flutter. The blonde bounced along the streets, positively ecstatic about the prospect of being in the Emerald City finally.

She crossed an intersection, and made a quick detour into Ozbucks. The small bell above the emerald framed doorway tinkled merrily as she opened the door. In a chirpy tone, she called out to the cashier,

"Hello! How has your day been?"

The cashier looked almost disgusted at her perkiness, and answered gloomily back,

"Good."

That closed their conversation off quick, as Galinda had to wait in line till her turn to order. She twitched nervously with the hem of her cream dress, pulling up the skirt unintentionally so people could see her petticoat a tiny bit. When the cashier saw this, she looked in even more disgust at Galinda even before she could order.

"Hi, can I have a mocha latte with extra whipped cream please?" Galinda asked, way more shyly than normal.

Chewing her lip, Galinda paid and waited for her drink, which seemed to be taking forever. While she waited, she noticed a definite foreigner. What she guessed was a tattoo, diamonds ran down his cheeks and neck, even on his tan hands. This stranger stuck out like a sore thumb. She continued to look perplexed at him as they called an order out, which unfortunately, wasn't hers. She sighed but noticed that the name that was called out was very strange,

"Fe-r-a-i-ro," the employee called out, clearly butchering the name.

Shyly the foreigner retrieved his drink, embarrassed as people looked at him, as if it was a crime to have a somewhat strange name. He left the shop in a haste. After waiting fifteen more minutes, Galinda finally heard her name called out and relieved, left Ozbucks.

However, Galinda was determined that today was to be an amazing day, because it was a shopping spree! In a bouncy pace, Galinda continued to stroll down the streets of the Emerald City, looking at all the people like her who were also wearing green tinted glasses. Occasionally, one or so people would glance up at some of the towering buildings above them, showing that no doubt about it, they were tourists.

Finally Galinda saw her first quarry for the day, the shoe store! She giddily raced inside, skipping into the shop and immediately looking for her perfect pair of shoes. This particular shoe store, The Gucci Green Heel, was the blondes favorite shoe store in the entire land of Oz. Not only did the store provide for her, but also challenged her to see how tall the heels she was wearing could be before she would fall over. So far, six inches was her record.

"Omgiggle's!" Galinda screamed, overjoyed, holding the presumably perfect pair of shoes in her hands.

The shoe's she held were bright pink, with a somewhat rounded toe. The shoe had ribbon laced through it, until it would wrap around her calf. It was a bright pink, three and a half inch, gladiator heel. She loved it, and wasn't satisfied with anything else in the store except this particular pair of pumps. After finding her size, she went into the line to pay. The cashier was in love with her heels as well, and agreed that they suit the blonde extremely well.

After leaving the store, Galinda went into a different Ozbucks to get a refill on her drink, this time was different however. The workers were as perky as her fortunately. She was grateful that the employee's has as much of a positive outlook as she did.

Ambling down the street while holding the hot coffee, whipped cream smeared above her upper lip, Galinda walked in the swankiest clothing store in Oz, The Emerald Train of Fabric, or as all her friends called it, The ET of Fabric. As soon as she walked in, eyes bulging out of her head, Galinda saw it, the sign to the women's department. She was excited as all get out, trying to be calm and not break into the sprint that seemed inevitable to her. The blonde finally reached the women's department, ready to dive into the miles of clothing racks, but before she could, she was stopped.

"Excuse me miss?" A young man asked, whom Galinda recognized as the foreigner from Ozbucks.

"Yes?" She answered, trying to sound nice, although she was actually really thrown off by his really thick accent. What was it? Munchkin? She couldn't exactly place it.

"Um, well I was wondering," he stopped, his cheeks flushing,"I have a girlfriend?" He said as if he wasn't sure.

"Anyway, I want to pick out something really special and sweet for her. She wears a lot of black, but I want to get her something with more color, but that she'll still wear. Do you think you could help me? It's just that you seem to know your way around a clothing store." He explained, extremely nervous.

It was quite obvious that she did, the way that Galinda carried herself without question to the women's department was quite clear.

"Sure! I would love to!" Galinda answered, trying hard not to sound apprehensive.

Beginning to walk deeper into the women's department, the foreigner asked Galinda one more question,

"What's your name?"

"Galinda. Yours?"

"Fiyero."


	16. Chapter 16

"So how would you describe your girlfriend?" Galinda asked Fiyero, with a twinge of awkwardness in her bubbly voice.

"Um, to be frank, green." He told her seriously.

"That's funny Fiyero, but really…"

"She's smart and pretty though."

Galinda paused for a second, thinking about what he had told her about his girlfriend before squealing,

"Well, you know, green goes great with pink!"

Fiyero chuckled a bit before heading off to the racks of clothing.

"So your saying something pink? I don't think pink is her style."

Galinda looked shocked, her blonde waves visibly shaking in surprise.

"How about we both pick out something that we think she would like?"

"But you don't really know her…" Fiyero admitted

"Whatever! Let's split!" Galinda swung her blonde waves over her shoulders and rushed off.

Fiyero shook his head, doubting whether this was a good idea or not.

He reluctantly headed into the opposite direction from Glinda, into a jungle of women's clothing.

The first thing that Fiyero saw was a blue skirt, interlaced with pearls. The silk skirt would be way to short for Elphaba's liking though, way to shear. Numerous other articles of clothing, like dresses and shirts were super skimpy, some making even Fiyero blush by just seeing them on mannequins. The first thing that actually looked remotely close to Elphaba's style was a navy sweater with small ivory buttons up the front. It had a major v-neck though, which sent out a bad vibe.

Fiyero couldn't believe that shopping for women's clothing was this incredibly hard. Honestly, he couldn't even imagine how long it would take to put together even one, well thought out outfit. The neck thing that caught his eye was a silk dress, with beautiful flowers stitched into the black fabric. The roses on it seemed to almost jump of their stitches. It caught Fiyero's eye, but he instantly knew Elphaba would constantly berate him for buying it. Thinking about how much he didn't want his ear to fall off, he moved on.

Finally, he saw something that would make even Elphaba smile. It was a simple watch. A plain black leather band donned the golden watch face. The inside of the watch face was decorated with inlaced gears. The gears were just thin and thick lines of gold and silver. Without a thought, he scooped it up and clutched it dearly, swaddling it like a child.

Now, was a real challenge, he had to find his new shopping buddy, Galinda. He hopel2essly wandered through the aisles until he heard a squeal that he could only assume was her. With a pink scarf around her soft neck, Galinda pounced on Fiyero, nearly knocking the new and precious watch out of his hands.

"Look what I found!" She giggled, dangling a pair of flats in front of his face.

The flats were a deep violet, no heels, with a bit of ribbon to wrap around the ankles. They were simple and pretty. Very Elphaba.

"Alright buddo! You ready to check out?" Galinda bubbled.

"Yes queen!" Fiyero played along, flouncing out infront of Galinda.

They playfully tackled each other, acting way more immature than that of their actually age.

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this so far, writing Galinda's character has been really fun. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks, Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

Fiyero nervously walked up the steep hill to Kiamo Ko, his exhaustion half physical and half mental. After leaving Galinda reluctantly behind in the Emerald City with promises to meet up again. The usually short walk to his families castle took for what seemed like an hour. Finally reaching the large oaken door, he opened it with short breath.

"Fyiero!" An ecstatic voice called before tackling him in a giant bear hug.

"Erazi!" He cried hugging the woman back harder.

"How's my small baby brother doing?" She pulled apart, looking at how her small brother had aged for the past several months.

The black haired woman was slightly shorter than him. She was a stick thin, twenty one year old feisty older sister. He desperately missed her and was happy to see that she had returned for the long weekend from her university, Shiz.

"How has school been?" Fiyero asked as they began to through the large entrance hall in their castle.

"O, the usual. Horrible Morrible has given my friends and I detention till the end of term for the last Animals Rights march we had." She chuckled.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

They continued to catch up until they reached the library, where they found Fiyero's younger siblings.

The preteens both threw down the books that they were readings and ran to cling onto their older brothers legs.

"Fifi!" They both shouted.

The twelve year old girl and boy were almost identical, fat faces and dark brown hair, their faces smooth with out a trace of acne, and they haven't gotten their tribal tattoos yet.

"Bitule and Btyle what trouble have you two marauders gotten into during art school?" He asked, partly laughing.

He loved talking with his siblings, but still, a thought haunted the back of his mind, where was Elphaba? Being so close to her made him miss his green, maybe girlfriend even more. Did she even want to see him? He knew that he made a pretty dickish move that afternoon about a month ago. All because he was touchy with the subject of his older sister, though even being with her now felt like pulling the scab off the wound. But he hoped that after all the time he had spent away from her, she had some kinda closer and forgiven him. Deep down though, Fiyero knew Elphaba, and forgiveness from her wouldn't be that easy. He pretended to laugh along with his siblings, hoping they wouldn't notice how distant he seemed.

Dinner was an awkward affair. His mother and father pretended to ignore the snarky comments their eldest daughter added in occasionally. When Erazi started to go on an Animal rights rant, her mother stepped in to stop her from getting too wound up.

Around midnight after presumably going to bed, he crept through the drafty castle towards the astronomy tower. The moist ceilings occasionally dripped a bit of water onto Fiyero's bed robes. Finally he reach the roof hatch and saw that it was already pushed aside. Smiling to himself, he hoisted his body up into the dark room with only a little bit of struggle.

The room was flooded with moonlight, the largest window being opened. He could see the silhouette of a certain girl he had been longing to see. Perched in the frame of the window, she hummed softly to herself as Fiyero crossed the room to finally rest on the desk. The green witch slowly lifted her wand up slightly and began to sing softly. As she sang, a violet

black curled from the wand, twisting it's way across the room.

"Oooo, I could, I could, I could,

Hey, okay!

O, I could, I could, I could," Elphaba visibly smiled.

"I think I'm helpless, now that I can fly the skies the limit,

I'm helpless, falling through the clouds,

and I'm lounging in 'em!" Her voice grew louder, still in it's sweet tone.

"I have never been the type to stand in the limelight-" Elphaba continued to sing sweetly about how she had become helpless like never before, the world had somehow changed.

Fiyero finally couldn't help himself, he stupidly stumbled into her song,

"Oh, oh, oh, Fae, I have a lot of dollars to my name, ten thousands acres a land, more than a troupe to command, a good bit of fame," She looked shocked, and a bit uncertain at his appearance.

"A lost my honor, my tolerance pain,

and I'm as helpless as you."

"God damn it Fyiero, you ruined the song," Elphaba finally cracked a smile, finally keeling over laughing.

They both laughed about it for a while, until Fiyero broke the soft tension by saying,

"Listen Fae, I'm terribly sorry how I acted-"

"-Fiyero"

"No let me say this, I haven't earned your forgiveness yet."

"Don't think that I won't hold you too that," The green girl smiled a pure, joyful smile unlike any that he had seen from her yet.

A/N: Okay, so I'm sorry that it has been so long! But I put in easter egg in this chapter that should be pretty obviously. The credit for the original song goes to the genius of a man who wrote it, Lin Manuel Miranda. Please review! I would so love to hear your feedback!


	18. Chapter 18

Erazi crossed the corridor of the east wing of the castle. She stopped in front of Fiyero's door, eager to show him the new manuscript she was writing. It was only a quarter of the way done, but she knew with a good bit of work, the book would be perfect, to her at least. The sound of her smooth knuckles hollowly echoed throughout the drably lit corridor. She waited for a few minutes, knowing it would take a while for Fiyero to awake from his beauty rest. She stood there for a few seconds longer, bouncing on the tip of her toes, and finally pushing his door open. What she saw was a bit confusing.

"Fiyero? What are doing?" Erazi asked, dropping her messy notebook on the floor.

Collapsed on a Fiyero's king sized bed, was Fiyero and Elphaba, both fully clothed and flopped over the sheets. Erazi rushed over and whacked her younger brother on the back of the head with her fallen manuscript.

"Ashphghsrghh," Fiyero groaned, rolling over.

"Elphie! I would have expected better from you," She continued to scold, also giving the green witch a small smack.

"Nooooo," she answered, rolling off the bed and onto the carpeted floor.

"Holy shit, you two must be on a hangover," Erazi mumbled while watching the pair shuffle and try to stand up, only to fall over like a new born doe's.

It took several minutes, during which Elphaba got very embarrassed when she realized her situation, trying to explain to Fiyero's older sister what happened in the least cringy way possible. To say the least, she failed miserably.

"I was trying to practice my sorcery thing, when Fiyero came up to the tower and I forgave him for being a total dick because a couple of weeks ago we got in a fight where he pretty much called me a slut-"

"Fiyero…," Erazi cut in, stopping him from leaving the room, which he almost managed to do but got caught as he was closing the door behind him.

"Yes sister I love who is talking to my most gorgeous lady friend who I didn't mean to sound so angry at," Innocently called Fiyero, who crept back into the room.

"I am not leaving you alone until you explain to your girlfriend what the fuck is wrong with you," she pushed the back of his head.

Mumbling with his head down, not meeting either girl's eye's he told them,

"I get pissed because I hate the idea that the throne is passed by for Erazi." He admitted shamefully, rubbing his arm. "I'm a horrible option for the throne, I can barely keep order in civilians, even while just passing by them. I don't exactly have the same charisma Erazi so easily radiates."

In a small voice Elphaba added, "I don't doubt that, I honestly was surprised how quickly she confronted your parents about me…"

"Elphie, that I owed you that, but anyway Fiyero I told you that I have more plans than to just rule a kingdom. Sure it would be lovely to have that leverage so I could promote Animal Rights easier, but it won't be the first time I have started on the bottom. I can find a way up to the top." Erazi spouted."

"I'm sorry Elphaba, Fae, I- I- get so angry and I guess you could say it was my time of month…" He smirked innocently.

Elphaba went to his side slowly. On her way she grabbed Erazi's journal from out under her arm as discreetly as possible, tentatively clutching on the the wearing bindings. She faced him, an ignorant grin crossing her face. She tried to look innocent as she whacked Fiyero on the head hard with thick manuscript.

"I forgive you," was all she answered, handing the journal back to it's owner, both girls smiled smugly while they watched the prince stumble onto the floor, groaning in annoyance.

—

"Ready Erazi!" Elphaba called from the sky, where she was perched on top of her first enchanted broom.

The only answer was the leap of bright colored cloth from the astronomy window. The yellow dress Erazi wore blew up her sides as she struggled to find her exact footing on the narrow broomstick. Dipping and diving while trying to find her balance, she never lost her nerve even though she was hundreds of feet above the castle. Brown hair flew everywhere as the princess was almost thrown through the air. It took a good five minutes until a frazzled Erazi caught up with Elphaba, who was trying not to split her sides open.

"Holy shit girl you said it was as easy as riding a horse, so unless your horse was a rabid, demon possessed, speed machine, I think you owe me an apology." She said, shaking in a sudden halt.

The green girl tried to respond, but almost ended up falling off herself because she was still laughing so incredibly hard. It took her another minute before she somewhat composed herself.

"I swear to the un named god, that was honestly the greatest thing I have ever bloody seen."

Pursing her lips in a joking way, Erazi pushed her hand in Elphaba's direction, over dramatically blocking her out. After they both calmed down from the excitement, they both lazily flew around in circles, chatting. Soon the subject changed to one of their favorite things, Animal rights.

"Whatever you do, don't go to Shiz and protest. Our Principle, Horrible Morrible, put me in detention countless times for back talking teachers and ruining several chemistry classes."

"My father would rather me read the bible than an Animal Rights pamphlet, but he never went to that extreme before!" The witch giggled out.

"My father wasn't to keen on my passion for Animal Rights too, but I wouldn't trade my reading sessions at one in the morning for anything else." She concluded, smirking.

Elphaba started to fly off in another direction after they finished their conversation before Erazi stopped her.

"Oh yeah and Elphie?"

"Hmm?"

"Have fun," she whispered, suddenly yanking the tail of Elphaba's broom downwards, causing her to spin backwards a few times.

Both girls spent the rest of the afternoon playing in naivety while Fiyero watched from the parlor window, clearly seeing the two girls already forming an unbreakable bond.

A/N: Hi, I'm a horrible author who hasn't updated in a while (sorry!), this chapter was rewritten several times till I was happy with it. I am currently writing a Dear Evan Hansen one-shot, so please let me know if you would like to see it posted! Please review, you guys are the bomb!


	19. Chapter 19

Galinda was a bit nervous to say the least. After exchanging letters with the almost stranger Fiyero, she had been invited to spend her holiday at his house. It had taken a lot of convincing and angry letters back and forth between the Emerald City and her parents estate. But after a long letter of reassurance from the Prince of the Arjiki people, her parents had given way. She spent a day wedged between and angry Winkie and a nervous Animal. Her three seat compartment on a train was taken down to two passengers when the poor Animal, a boney Puma, was forced out of the car and into another, more brutal pen like compartment. Galinda could do nothing but stare in horror as the Gale Force, who were checking cars, dragged the shrieking Puma to his horrifying new surroundings.

The next two days were much more uncomfortable, only small talk was spoken between the bubbly blonde and the small plump man who sat with enough newspapers in his briefcase from at least the past two months to keep him occupied. All Galinda did was play with her hands and take short naps.

When she finally arrived at the small train station, she was escorted to a carriage. Lumps formed in Galinda's stomach, only now did she realize how weird this whole situation was. The more she thought about it, the faster the carriage seemed to go. Soon enough, she was dropped off at the bottom of the hill leading up to the still ever imposing Kiamo Ko. All her anxiety melted away though when she saw a unkept and adrenaline high Fiyero came barreling out of the castle gates to greet her.

"Fiyero!"

"Galinda"

They hugged for several moments, so happy to finally talk in person again.

"Umm, Galinda?"

"Yes?"

"That's a lot of luggage," Fiyero stutter out.

The pair looked down at the bottom of the hill, where a lanky teenage servant was struggling to balance all of the blonde's bags in his arms.

"I'm getting someone to help him," Fiyero muttered under his breath.

Before he could do anything, another more burly man came around the side of the castle and took several heavy bags off the boy's shoulders with ease.

"Ready to meet her?"

Galinda took a breath and nodded, know who he was talking about."

"This way."

—

Elphaba and Erazi slid down the banisters of the castles staircases, taking their sweet time going to the foyer to meet the guest he had insisted needed to come for Lutherimas.

"Blonde." Erazi stated as the came into the foyer, not having been seen by her younger brother yet.

"Very Blonde," Elphaba added nervously, knocking politely on the large doorframe they both stood under.

"O my gabbling goodness! You must be Elphaba! I've heard so much about you, all good trust me," Galinda screamed joyfully, pulling her into an immediate hug.

"Hi Galinda- Yero's also rambled about you and made sure to read me all of the letters you sent, I honestly know you too well to have just met know," pulling her out of the hug.

The blonde then looked at the Erazi, who tried to introduce herself, but found her throat caught up.

"Galinda Upland, pleased to meet you!"

"Hi hi um hi?" Followed by a awkward smile.

"Don't mind her, she gets nervous with introductions," Elphaba said, being the friendly one in a very uncharacteristically like manner that left Fiyero shocked.

—

"I ship it," Fiyero said to Elphaba when they were finally alone in his room.

"What?"

"Erazi and Galinda," Fiyero smirked giddily.

"My un named god, they just met. Give it time first!" Elphaba yelled at him, but knew that he wasn't listening to her.

"Galinazi," he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," Fiyero quickly answered with a crunched up smile.

"Okay," Elphaba answered, clearly not wanting to go any further with the subject for now.

The green witch grabbed a book off of Fiyero's bedside table and opened it, flopping down onto the carpeted floor. It was not long after that a chin was pressed onto of her head.

"Yero…" She complained.

"You've been reading for like thirty minutes," the prince groaned.

"Fine, it's not like I wanted to finish that chapter anyway," was a mumbled reply followed by the spun of a book closing and being set back onto the small table.

Elphaba sat on her butt on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest with both her arms wrapping around her legs. Fiyero sat on his bed, just looking into her eyes and smiling.

"What?! You're creeping me out…" Elphaba tilted her head in confusion.

"It's just, you're so beautiful when you're at peace," was the Arjiki prince's reply as joined her on the floor.

The frazzled look was cut off by Fiyero scooting over to her, and kissing her slightly parted lips. As he tried to pull away, she caught him off guard by putting a hand on his chest, stopping him. She found the back of his head, running her green stick like fingers through his short and knotty hair. The couple rarely shared moments like this, mostly treating each other like really good friends with a few pecks on the lips from time to time. Fiyero didn't want to force her into a really intense relationship whatsoever, so he would treasure moments like this. When they finally pulled apart for air, Fiyero pulled her in for a tight hug, running his fingers up and down her back.

The green girl hated to admit it, but Fiyero truly was her best friend and more. No one had ever made her feel as happy as he did. Elphaba was really grateful that this entire mess had happened, even though it was an extremely emotional roller coaster, and it still was. She was now walking for once not alone, but with so many other people. But it all started with Fiyero.

"I'm thankful for that bloody contract," Elphaba spoke into Yero's chest.

"Me too, Fae me too."

—

A/N: Please enjoy this extremely overdue chapter! I'm not very good a writing romance stuff (I'm a noob at that stuff in reality), but I hope that it was alright. Please review, it makes me so very happy to read what you guys think! Stay beautiful and smile!


	20. Chapter 20

Glinda hummed cheerily to herself as she draped beautiful fresh streams of leaves on the huge mantel of Kiamo Ko's lounge. Erazi and her decided while Fiyero and Elphaba were cooped up in the library, they would take the time to decorate the almost stoic castle for the upcoming Lutherimas. They had spent hours turning the foyer, which was a tribute to the serious hunting culture of the Vinkus citizens, into a festive aura. But now, the gazelle and bear heads that hung on the wall were covered in gold and green tinsel, ribbons, and leaf wreaths.

"Look at this beautiful masterpiece!" Erazi proudly showed off the glass made, gold topper sitting on top of the 13 foot tree in the sitting room.

It was a spiky, golden globe that had the perfect notch made for being set on top of a tree. Even Glinda, who was a bit skeptical of Vinkus's Lutherimas traditions, had to admit that their decorations were awesome. She giggled along with Erazi, even though most of her concentration was focused on making sure the candles she was setting on the mantel were spaced out evenly and each had their own tinsel garland circling them.

"You guys still working?" Two small figures cried as they burst into the room.

Bitule and Btyle flew into the room on Elphaba's broom. It totally threw the pair of girls off causing them to stumble.

"God damn it Bits!" Erazi screamed, trying to snatch the brooms tail.

The pair flew up to the top of the vaulted ceiling, way out of any of the girls reach. They continued to giggle and tease Erazi, since Galinda was unknown to them. Galinda attempted to chuck a paper ornament at them but didn't hit anywhere near them since her choice of object wouldn't go far. It wasn't until a book hit. They all should shocked, not daring to see who it is. It wasn't until they heard her trademark cackle they knew who it was.

"Elphie!" Galinda shouted abruptly.

"Don't try to outwit the wittiest," She smirked, wagging a slender finger towards the twins who both sat in horror and shock.

"Bittttchhhhh," Fiyero spoke in a semi-serious, semi-surprised tone.

The prince had just walked in on the chaotic scene, trying his hardest not to turn back around and head to the kitchens to get something stronger than the mug of coffee he held.

"Oh help me Unnamed God," he muttered, still wondering why he was even surprised.

It wasn't until he watched one of his younger siblings slip off of Elphaba's broom, fall ten feet, and land on a box of ornaments with a horrible 'crunch' did Fiyero exhale deeply, and head to the expansive liquor cabinet his parents kept in the drawing room. Just good old really strong whisky worked for him.

—

"Fiyero? I hope that you aren't upset still," Erazi entered the massive library, finding him slumped over in a soft, mushy chair.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous…"

"About what?"

"Well…I've been thinking about taking Fae to visit her sister, but I'm worried she's not gonna miss me."

"You're so foolish about her, it's cute actually. " She smiled wistfully.

"Like you're much better…about Galinda."

"Hhaaahahhhhahahhah don't get on me about that, it's so obvious…but I don't want mum and dad to find out that their daughter, who is currently fighting for the throne, is a Gilikin girl loving, Animal Rights supporting, adult."

"Have faith Erazi,"

"Have faith about what?" Galinda and Elphaba came into the room, both having different colored tinsel wrapped around their necks like scarves.

"Nothing," they both answered, smiling sweetly, almost certain of the beautiful future they would look forward to with the two amazing young woman leading the way.

It was exhilarating.

—

A/N: This may be the end! It's almost been a year for this fic so unless there's a serious need for more, I would like to close the story knowing that though the future is uncertain for the two pairs, they have much to look forward too. Please review and tell me if this was a semi-satisfying ending! I definitely may revisit this fic in a little while when my writing skills have improved.

I have loved doing this ever so much! I cannot wait for a new year of dorky fluff with the characters of Wicked- and of course my fabulous readers. I would love to do a huge nod to Indy's Green Hat, who is an amazing author who welcomed me onto this site and has continued to be an inspiration and good friend to me. Love you all!


End file.
